1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for, and method of, forming a low stress tight fit of an optical fiber to an external element, and more particularly, to an apparatus for, and method of, accurately and reliably forming a low stress tight fit of an optical fiber to a ferrule.
2. Background of the Related Art
Currently, various techniques exist for stabilizing an optical fiber and/or device to an external substrate or connector system, such as a ferrule. For example, one technique involves using an epoxy to affix the optical fiber to an external substrate or in a hole within a ferrule. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,381,497, 5,293,582 and 5,261,019.
Another technique disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,784 to Bookbinder, et al. encapsulates a segment of organic material of an optical component, such as a junction, by directly placing molten metal around the component and solidifying the metal.
U.S. Patent to Ziebol et al. relates to a connector including a crimp, a ferrule holder and ferrule. The fiber is physically retained by the crimp and free floating within ferrule. The crimp is the only element of the connector having a grasping contact on the fiber.
However, the resulting secured optical fiber according to these prior techniques often times is not properly secured to the external substrate, and/or element, and/or ferrule. These processes are difficult to automate, and do not provide good yield results. For example, the use of epoxy makes the manufacturing process difficult. Similarly, the use of a crimping action can damage the ferrule and/or optical fiber.
It is therefore desirable to provide accurate and consistent production of optical fibers that are secured to an external substrate, element and/or ferrule, for strength, support, and/or protection.
It is also desirable to provide production techniques to secure optical fibers to an external substrate, element and/or ferrule.
It is also desirable to provide a procedure that allows a connector to be attached or secured to an optical fiber, ferrule, substrate and/or element, quickly, reliably, and inexpensively.
It is also desirable to provide a procedure to automate the attachment of connectors to optical fibers by field personnel.
It is also desirable to provide a procedure to automatically produce fiber optic patch cords and pigtails.